amor entre dos chicas
by metalshark2000
Summary: el cocinero siempre ha tratado bien a sus dos princesas, pero que pasaria si las dos descubrieran que estan enamoradas de el
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic así que a su crítica

AMOR ENTRE DOS CHICAS

CAPITULO 1

El día en el sunny iba marchando como todos los días al menos para el resto de la tripulación, ya que cierto cocinero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo feliz que haría a nami-san si le llevaba una refrescante bebida, el la preparo y se dispuso a llevársela, al salir de la cocina se encontró con luffy que parecía estar buscando algo.

Luffy- no importa donde se escondan, los voy a encontrar.

Sanji-oye, luffy que estas buscando

Luffy-estoy buscando a ussop y chopper estamos jugando a las escondidas-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando donde podían estar.

Sanji- si los buscas he visto que se han ido corriendo al acuario

Luffy-¡a! gracias sanji- mientras salio corriendo

Mientras tanto en su cuarto nami estaba dibujando uno de sus mapas como de costumbre cuando sanji entro en su cuarto con una limonada.

Sanji- ¡nami-swan! te traigo un vaso de limonada.-con sus típicos ojos de corazón

Nami- si gracias sanji-Kun déjalo por ahí

Sanji- por cierto nami-swan que es lo que haces-acercándose a la pelirroja.

Nami-trato de dibujar unos mapas de la zona pero, con tanto moviendo del barco me resulta muy difícil y con los gritos de luffy mas.

El obedeció al instante pero para su mala fortuna una gran ola golpeo el barco provocando que el vaso de limonada cayera sobre los mapas de nami, que tanto esfuerzo le habían logrado.

Nami-¡mis mapas! sanji-Kun que hiciste-con un tono enojado y a la vez triste.

Sanji-lo siento nami-san yo no quería...Pero al momento de decir la frase nami le había golpeado contra el suelo.

Nami- no es posible que siempre estés haciendo este tipo de estupideces

Sanji-pero nami-san yo solo quería ayudarte, perdóname - decía esto mientras se levanta del piso

nami-lárgate de aquí ve a ayudar a alguien mas que yo ya no te soporto, siempre ases lo mismo, solo vienes a empeorar las cosas-mientras trataba de salvar sus mapas.

Sanji-pero nami-san.

Nami-no entiendes lárgate de mi cuarto-decía esto mientras abría la puerta-no se por que crees que puedes empezar a gustarme si ¡YO TE ODIO!

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas en el corazón del pobre cocinero que salio sin decir media palabra mientras oía el cerrar de la puerta. Mientras este pensaba.

Sanji-_tal vez deba dejar a nami-san por un tiempo, debo dejar de humillarme ante ella apartir de hoy._ Mientras camina directo a la cocina, mientras tanto en el cuarto de la navegante

Nami- _que fue lo que me paso por que le dije eso a sanji, debería hablar después con el y disculparme. _Mientras continuaba con sus mapas.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo la verdad no se cuantos van a hacer asi que me esforzare gracias por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí empieza mi segundo capitulo disfrútenlo y voy a tratar de que el titulo se asemeje a la historia.

CAPITULO 2

Mientras nami dibujaba sus mapas no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho a sanji

Nami-_que me paso no se por que le dije todo eso, si me apoya siempre a pesar de que lo rechazo y por que me siento tal mal._

En ese momento entro Robin observando a la navegante muy preocupada sin que esta se diera cuenta

Robin-por que tan preocupada navegante-san- mientras sonreía.

Nami-ola Robin no te escuche entrar-sonando algo nerviosa-pero a que refieres con que estoy preocupada, estoy muy bien.

Robin- a mi no me puedes mentir, se que algo te preocupada desde que salimos de la ultima isla.

**-Flashback-**

Nami y Sanji estaban recorriendo la isla en busca de suministros, ya que sabían que en unas cuantas horas su capitán comenzaría a comer todo lo que había. Nami como siempre estaba evitando todos los halagos de Sanji, pero al momento Sanji vio a una muchacha rubia.

Sanji- hola mi querida amada te gustaría tener una cita conmigo-con una rosa en la mano.

Muchacha- a que amable pero ya tengo novio lo siento- mientras se retiraba

Nami se sentía extraña, por que se sentía así si el siempre hace lo mismo, pero por algún motivo esta vez le había dolido que se declarara a otra chica.

Sanji-supongo que no tengo suerte hoy-decía esto mientras sacaba su cigarrillo y lo encendía-bueno hora de seguir con nami-swan.

Caminaron comprando los suministros pero Nami no dejaba de pensar en ello mientras un silencio incomodo iba creciendo en tres estos dos.

Nami- _que pasa por que me siento tan mal, que hubiera pasado si la chica se hubiera aceptado la invitación de sanji_.

Sanji- _que le estará pasando a nami-swan esta muy callada, parece que esta enfada conmigo_ _mejor será que le pregunte-_ acercándose a ella- disculpa ¿Nami-swan que te ocurre?

Nami- no es nada sanji-Kun solo estoy cansada.

Sanji- mmm... pareces un poco enfada conmigo, si hice algo malo dímelo.

Nami- _como que hizo, no se puso a coquetear enfrente de mí-_pensaba-no la verdad no haz echo nada solo es que me siento un poco cansada eso es todo.

Sanji- bueno pero si necesitas algo solo dímelo- con una sonrisa que le hacia sentir calida y protegida.

Nami-gracias sanji-Kun-tratando de sonreír pero el enojo no se lo permitía.

Haci regresaron al barco donde sanji se disponía a preparar la cena mientras trataba de recordar que fue lo que había echo para disgustar a nami-swan.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Nami recordó lo que había sentido en esos momentos, rabia al igual que tristeza.

Nami- no la verdad no me pasa nada, solo estoy u poco estresada por no poder dibujar un mapa bien.

Robin-de acuerdo será mejor que me vaya a vigilar a luffy para que no rompa nada.

Nami- OK luego nos vemos

Robin salio de la habitación sin decir más pensando en lo ocurrido.

Robin-_será mejor que investigue que es lo que le esta pasando._

Al llegar a la cubierta Robin observo como el cocinero entraba a la cocina con cierta tristeza que era muy evidente, así que lo siguió.

Robin-ola cocinero-san que es lo que haces.

Sanji- hola Robin-Chan solo estoy preparando la cena otra vez, ya que luffy se comió lo que ya había echo-dijo un esto un molesto.

Robin- a ya veo pero luffy siempre se come la cena, y nunca te molestas-dijo al momento de sentarse

Sanji- si lo se, pero ahora me siento muy lastimado con lo que paso con nami-swan.

Robin- _ha ya veo lo que pasa pero será mejor que el me lo diga_-y que fue lo que te dijo para que te sintieras así.

Sanji- me dijo que soy un idiota, que solo arruino las cosas-mientras una lágrima se le se deslizaba -y que ella ¡me odia!

Robin- no creo que navegante-san te allá dicho algo así.

Sanji- si me lo dijo con esas mismas palabras.

Robin-mejor por que no me cuentas desde el principio que es lo que paso.

Comenzó a explicarle Sanji todo lo que había ocurrido, en otra parte del barco Zoro continuaba entrenando como era su costumbre, pero escuchaba un llanto que provenía del cuarto de las chicas, decidió ir a ver quien lloraba y al momento de entrar vio a nami llorando encima de su cama.

Zoro-oye por que estas llorando Nami

Nami-¡Zoro! que haces aquí- al momento de levantarse y cercarse las lagrimas-no estaba llorando solo estaba durmiendo un poco.

Zoro-Nami estabas llorando que te ocurre-mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

Nami-¡ya te eh dicho que no me ocurre nada solo lárgate de aquí!-diciéndolo completamente furiosa.

Zoro- yo solo quería ver que te pasa no es para que me grites bruja.

Nami-que me acabas de decir estupido.

Zoro-lo que oíste

Nami- perdóname Zoro es que me siento muy confundida y al la vez muy triste.

Zoro- bueno entonces que fue lo que te paso

Nami-no se como explicarlo pero estoy enamorada de alguien en el barco-mientras se acostaba en sus rodillas.

Zoro no sabía como reaccionar, teniendo a nami acostada en sus piernas se puso muy nervioso pero comenzó a tranquilizarse y continúo.

Zoro- y se puede saber de quien estas enamorada-cuando la levanto.

Nami- bueno la verdad es que no se si estoy enamorada de el pero cada vez que lo veo me siento mucho mas confundida.

Zoro- y ¿Quién es?

Nami lo miro asustada pero pensó que si se lo decía a alguien tal vez podría ayudarla.

Nami- Sani-Kun

Zoro- ¡del cocinero pervertido!- con un tono de sorpresa.

Nami- no grites que alguien te va a oír.

Zoro- y entonces por que estas llorando si el te ama también.

Nami comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado en la isla y como se sintió, zoro la escucho atentamente

zoro-bueno nami solo fue con una chica y sabes que asi es el

Nami- si pero acabo de hacer algo terrible-unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos-el vino a dejarme un vaso de limonada, lo derramo sobre mis papeles, me enfureci y le dije...

Zoro-si

Nami- y le dije que lo odiaba

Zoro- y ¿por que le dijiste eso?

Nami- por que aun sentia enojo que aquel dia

Zoro-pues podrias arreglar las cosas si vas y te disculpas con el

Nami-si lo se pero me da miedo de que el no vaya a perdonarme

Zoro-no te preocupes a como es el cejas rizadas de seguro ya te perdono

Nami- lo dices en serio

Zoro- si tal vez no lo conosca del todo pero si se una cosa el nunca podria estar enfadado contigo y mucho menos por algo tan pequeño como eso- al momento de decirlo salio del camarote dejando a una nami mas tranquila

Nami- _si zoro tiene razon me disculpare con el despues de la cena,solo espero que si pueda perdonarme por decirle algo tan horrible_

Nami continuo dibujando los mapas que sanji habia arruinado, mas calmada con las palabras que le habia dicho.

bueno aqui termina el segundo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Mientras Nami dibujaba sus mapas, Sanji le seguía contando lo que paso el la isla, hasta cuando Nami le grito que lo odiaba

Sanji- y eso fue todo lo que pasó Robin-Chan

Robin- ya veo, axial que navegante-san te ha dicho que te odiaba

Sanji-si y lo peor es que yo no dejo de amarla, a pesar de lo que dijo

Robin-bueno cocinero-san ella no es la única mujer que existe-le dijo esto con un tono sensual y juguetón al momento de acercarse a el, lo que hizo que Sanji se estremeciera por dentro

Sanji-Robin-Chan yo…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento los labios de ella se juntaron con los de el,-_por que Robin-Chan me esta besando no lo entiendo_

Sanji estaba confuso pero a los pocos segundos esa sensación desapareció, el siguió con el beso, guiado por Robin ambos cerraron los ojos sintiendo una pasión la cual nunca ninguno de los dos había sentido antes, los dos sintieron como se comenzaban a fundir en ese calido beso, en ese momento ya nada mas importaba solo ellos.

Sanji-Robin-Chan por que me has besado

Robin-por que yo te quiero y he tenido esta sensación dentro de mí desde hace tiempo-mientras el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

Sanji-yo también te quiero mi pequeña niña- en un segundo el la rodeo con sus brazos y acercándola contra su pecho, ella se sentía protegida cada vez que el estaba a su lado no se quería despegar de el, quería estar a lado el por el resto de su vida.

Robin- no sabes cuanto te quiero cocinero-san

Sanji-yo también, a y puedes llamarme por mi nombre

Robin- claro Sanji-san

Al momento sus labios se volvieron a juntar, solo quería estar así no importaba el tiempo que pasara, que mas daba ellos dos ya estaban con la persona que amaban

Sanji- te prometo que yo nunca te voy a dejar mi pequeña

Robin-y yo a ti Sanji-san

Sanji-así que quieres ser mi novia

Robin-por supuesto- con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas

En otra parte del barco estaba buscando luffy a usopp y chopper, ya llevaba más de una hora buscándolos y no había rastro de ellos

Luffy- donde están chicos, oye usopp, chopper

Escondiose en una caja estaba el narigudo y el reno

Chopper- ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí usopp y luffy todavía no nos a encontrado crees que ya se aya rendido

Usopp- no creo, todavía sigue buscándonos pero a como es tal vez vaya a tardarse mucho mas

Chopper- y entonces que vamos a ser

Usopp-que tal si te cuento mas historias del fabuloso capitán usopp, como Aquila vez que me enfrente a 3 gigantes y aun rey marino los tres a la vez

Chopper-en serio genial-mientras el renito abría los ojos asombrado

Usopp-si uno de ellos vino con una espada mas grande que una torre pero yo lo esquive con rapidez y le lanze una de mis poderosas aves de fuego y luego…

Luffy-chicos ya los encontré jijijijiji-con su típica sonrisa

Usopp- al fin nos encontraste luffy, por que tardaste tanto

Luffy- el barco es muy grande y no sabio por donde empezar y me perdí

Chopper y Usopp- ¡¿como te puedes perder dentro del barco?-gritando con un poco de enojo

Luffy-bueno pero ya los encontré ahora les toca buscarme

Usopp- bueno nosotros contaremos hasta cien y tu busca donde esconderte

Luffy-vale-saliendo corriendo del lugar

Nami seguía dibujando sus mapas pensativa y todavía con el remordimiento en su cabeza

Nami-_no, no voy a esperar hasta la hora de la cena, será mejor que me valla a disculpar con Sanji ahora mismo_

Nami salio de la habitación y se dirigió directo a la cocina, pero al momento de entrar vio una escena que siento como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, Sanji y Robin besándose apasionadamente, salio corriendo, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Luffy- he Nami ¿adonde vas?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Nami- ¡a ti que te importa solo déjame en paz!

Luffy- pero Nami

Nami- que me dejes en paz

Continúo corriendo, así que Luffy decidió ir a ver por que Nami estaba llorando así pero al llegar a la cocina vio a Sanji y Robin

Luffy-he chicos saben por que Nami esta llorando a…

Sanji-que quieres Luffy-dejando de besar a Robin

Luffy- ustedes dos se estaban besando

Robin-si Luffy, Sanji y yo somos novios así que es normal que hagamos esto

Luffy- a ¿entonces son novios?

Sanji-ya te dijimos que si-mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos y comenzaba a fumar

Luffy-bueno ¿no saben por que Nami estaba llorando? salio muy molesta de aquí-rascándose la cabeza

Sanji- Nami-san estaba llorando y dices que salio de aquí

Luffy-si

Robin y Sanji se miraron uno al otro, Sanji no sabia por que estaba llorando, mientras que Robin ya sabía la respuesta

Robin-será mejor que valla a hablar con navegante-san para ver que le ha pasado

Sanji-si supongo que será lo mejor, yo también, tengo que preparar la cena

Robin-bueno mejor voy con ella-salio de la cocina no sin antes darle un último beso a Sanji.

Luffy-Sanji como es que ustedes dos se hicieron novios

Sanji-bueno luffy siéntate ya que es una historia muy larga, mientras te la cuento tengo que preparar la cena ya que se me hizo tarde

Luffy-si por que ya tengo hambre.

Robin camino hasta la habitación esperando que algo malo fuera a ocurrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Robin se dirigió a su habitación de Nami sabiendo que pasaría al llegar

Robin- _espero que navegante-san no me odie después lo que vio_

Al llegar a la habitación tomo un respiro y entro, observando como estaba Nami llorando en su cama

Robin- hola navegante-san ¿que es lo que te ha pasado?

Nami-vete Robin que ahorita no quiero verte-con una rabia y a la vez tristeza en sus ojos-pero antes de que te vayas dime ¡¿Por qué estabas besando a Sanji?

Robin se quedo perpleja al ver a su amiga tan enojada, así que se sentó en la cama a lado de ella

Robin-pues es algo difícil de explicar navegante-san pero estoy enamorada de Sanji desde hace mucho tiempo-mientras nuevamente el rubor apareció en sus mejillas

Nami-y ¿Por qué estas enamorada de el?, espera lo llamaste Sanji ¿Por qué?

Robin-el me dijo que le llamara por su nombre ya que somos novios

Nami-s-son que- al oír eso Nami sintió como si su alma se cayera al suelo- ¿pero desde cuando?

Robin-desde esta tarde cuando confesé que estaba enamorada de el, lo bese y el me lo pidió-decía esto al momento de sonreír

Nami quería matar a Robin en ese mismo momento, una rabia que no había sentido antes se apoderaba de ella, pero recordaba que ella era su amiga y eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco al grado de poder hablar con ella

Nami-pero a un no respondes ami pregunta como es que ¿te enamoraste de el?-limpiándose la lagrimas

Robin-la verdad navegante-san me enamore de el, desde la primera semana dentro del barco, ya que cuando llegue me hizo sentir aceptada, que en verdad le importaba a alguien, que alguien estaba feliz de que existiera

Nami-pero Sanji-Kun siempre es así con todas las mujeres, así que no era nada especial

Robin-tal vez para ti no navegante-san ya que tú no has estado sola desde los 8 años sin nadie en el mundo que te apoyara-esto lo dijo un poco afligida ya que esos 20 años era siempre perseguida por los marines

Nami-a lo mejor no estuve sola tanto tiempo pero, yo también tuve que valerme sola y no por eso me enamore del primero que me trato bien

Robin-podría ser, pero no es la única razón del por que lo estoy-dijo esto con un tono misterioso- pero esa solo es una de mis razones por la que enamore de el, ya que siempre me siento protegida cuando estoy a lado de el

Nami-así dime cuando lo ha hecho

Robin-en water 7 cuando fui secuestrada por el CP9, el subió a bordo de del tren para rescatarme y en Ennis lobby igual

Nami-si, pero también nosotros te rescatamos, arriesgando nuestras vidas

Robin- bueno también a ustedes les debo mi vida, pero por lo mismo de antes me gusto más Sanji-san

Nami-¡¿pero por que te tuviste que enamorar de el?

Estuvieron unos segundos en un silencio incomodo para ambas, Robin fue la primera hablar

Robin-acaso tu también estas enamorada de el navegante-san- Nami asintió con la cabeza –entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo odiabas?

Nami-bueno por que estaba enojada, pero así soy yo con el, aun así no creo que seas para el

Robin-¿Por qué?

Nami- bueno porque eres 10 años mayor que el

Robin-a mi no me importa y creo que a el menos, ya que se le nota muy feliz

Nami-será mejor que ya te vayas Robin ya hable lo suficiente contigo-Robin salio sin decir mas –_ya veremos cuanto duran_-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Sanji seguía hablando con Luffy del como se hicieron novios y que es lo que son tardo como 1 hora explicándole

Sanji-y esos son los novios ¿entendiste?

Luffy-ha ya veo así que son eso

Sanji-vaya al menos lo entendiste

Luffy- así es como tú y Robin se hicieron novios

Sanji-si, después de lo que me dijo Nami quede devastado y ella estuvo para consolarme-tomando una calada a su cigarrillo-Robin es la mejor mujer que he conocido

Luffy (viendo en la ventana)-mira Sanji ve ese rey marino es muy grande y parece un león

Sanji-¡no me estabas escuchando!

Luffy- he dijiste algo

Sanji-no, nada ve por los demás ya es hora de cenar

Al momento de decir esto usopp y chopper entraron corriendo a la cocina

Usopp y Chopper- ¡aquí es donde estabas!

Luffy-¿todavía estaban buscándome?

Chopper-si, ¿Dónde estabas?

Luffy-estado aquí hablando con Sanji

Chopper-Usopp no dijiste que Luffy estaría en su cuarto

Usopp- eso pensé ya que Luffy siempre se esconde ahí-rascándose la cabeza

Sanji-bueno si ya terminaron su juego vayan a avisar a los demás que ya esta lista la comida

Usopp- voy por Franky a de estar trabajando en su taller

Usopp salio corriendo al taller, donde Franky estaba trabajando en uno de sus eventos

Franky-hola Usopp este es my nuevo SUPER invento para el sunny, un nuevo modelo de armas

Usopp-si, si, si Sanji dijo que ya estaba lista la cena que vayamos-salio por la puerta dejando a un Franky pensando en que le faltaba

Todos fueron llegando para cenar ecepto Nami que dijo que se sentía mal y por eso no iba a poder cenar, ya todos sentados Sanji le sirvió a cada uno sus platos

Sanji- a qui esta tu plato mi querida Robin-Chan

Robin-gracias Sanji-san-sonriendo con una gran alegría

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír eso ecepto Luffy que ya estaba enterado de todo

Zoro-lo has llamado Sanji

Robin-si ya que el y yo somos novios-nuevamente se ruborizo

Zoro-¡QUE!-con una mirada perpleja

Sanji-algún problema marimo

Zoro-ninguno ero-Cook

Brook- YOHOHOHO sabía que terminarían juntos

Usopp- claro que no, ni siquiera se te ocurrió

Zoro-_espera si son novios eso significa que Nami ya se entero y por eso no ha venido a cenar, a como es no dejara las cosas así_

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con Robin y Sanji mirándose todo el tiempo y Zoro pensando en las consecuencias que esto pudiera tener.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de varios días, salvo el detalle de que Sanji y Robin eran pareja, de ahí en fuera los demás actuaban como si nada, También Nami actuaba igual, aunque cada vez que les veía juntos le entraban ganas de llorar, era de mañana y Sanji como siempre se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno, mientras lo preparaba recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Zoro la noche anterior

**-Flashback-**

Robin después de la cena se había ido acostar junto a Nami y los demás habían salido de la cocina salvo Zoro que todavía no había terminado su plato

Sanji-¿ya vas a acabar marimo?, tengo que irme a dormir-mientras fregaba los platos

Zoro-en un momento ero-Cook antes necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante-aun comiendo

Sanji- ¿y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

Zoro-es algo sobre Nami y Robin-cambiando su tono a uno más serio

Sanji-que pasa con mi Robin-chwan y Nami-san

Zoro-he visto que actúas de igual manera con las dos a pesar de que estas con Robin

Sanji-no se de que me hablas-sacando un cigarrillo para comenzar a fumar

Zoro-no te hagas el tonto que conmigo no va a funcionar

Sanji-y que quieres que te diga marimo, yo así soy y ella me acepta

Zoro- si pero no puedes estar jugando con las dos, aun no entiendo lo que vio Robin en ti para enamorarse-_y tampoco Nami-_ si estas con Robin deja de llamar la atención de Nami

Esto último desconcertó al cocinero, primero no sabia ni como reaccionar pero después adopto una posición mas serena

Sanji-yo no llamo la atención de Nami además-lo dijo con un tono de confianza-ni que ella estuviera enamorada de mi

Zoro asistió con la cabeza y saliendo de la cocina sin antes decirle algo que lo dejo petrificado

Zoro-Nami y Robin te aman a un no se como ni el por que te aman, pero una cosa si te digo si haces sufrir a las 2 –con tono macabro-te mato

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sanji seguía sumido en esa última frase"elegir entre ellas dos"

Sanji-_maldito marimo ¿Por qué habrá dicho que Nami-san me ama? tal vez... no ella me dijo que nunca lo iba a lograr con ella no se en que estoy pensando pero y si, si esta diciendo la verdad, debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas yo estoy con my Robin-chwan y tengo que preparar el desayuno antes que luffy empiece a joder-_mientras llegaba a la cocina

Ya terminado de preparar el desayuno, fueron llegando los demás, todos era ajenos a lo que pasaba en el barco a acepción de Luffy y Zoro que habían hablado con Nami a lo largo de los días, todos comían de la misma manera nadie se extraña de las miradas de Robin y Sanji total ya después de unos días ya se habían echo a la idea, salieron al césped para admirar el hermoso día que hacia

Zoro-_aun no me puedo creer que esas dos se hayan enamoradazo de el, siempre creí que lo tomaban como eso, un idiota pervertido que siempre esta siguiendo a cuanta mujer se cruza en su camino, pero bueno este mar esta lleno de misterios-_será mejor que me valla a dormir-bostezando de cansancio

Nami-de eso nada tienes que vigilar que ningún barco enemigo se acerque

Zoro-¿que? yo no tengo que hacer eso si quieres pídelo a tu cocinero

Nami-que es lo que te pasa, sabes que esta con Robin y ahora no le puedo pedir tantos favores como antes-tratando de no llorar-así que tu lo vas hacer ahora o tengo que recordarte la deuda que tienes conmigo

Zoro-vieja bruja todavía que te estoy ayudando con el idiota ese y me cobras-frunciendo el ceño

Nami- si o quieres que aumente otros 100,000 berries

Zoro-si cuando mueras no vas al infierno yo mismo te llevare ahí-dirigiéndose a la torre de vigilancia

Nami-adiós Zoro divierte- en tono burlón

Luffy-Nami necesitamos hablar

Nami-luffy de donde saliste casi me matas del susto-respirando agitadamente-y ¿que quieres hablar?

Luffy- de lo que pasa entre tu y Sanji-dijo seriamente mas de lo que lo hacia cuando enfrentaba a sus enemigos

Nami-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Luffy- hable con Sanji y después Zoro me lo contó todo

Nami-y que quieres que te diga- un poco nerviosa

Luffy- sabes que el y Robin están teniendo una relación y no quiero que interfieras con ellos

Nami-¡pero de que rayos hablas!

Luffy- se como eres Nami y no te vas a quedar tranquila, por que cada vez que te veo con ellos dos empiezas a enfadarte

Nami-no te preocupes yo ya lo he empezado a aceptar y ya no me molesta

Luffy- ¿enserio? pensé que seria mas difícil-mas tranquilo-me voy a jugar con Usopp y Chopper-al momento de salir corriendo

Nami-a veces me asusta lo maduro que puede llegar a hacer, pero-pensándolo-_aun no has visto lo que tengo preparado para esta noche_

Robin por su parte esta leyendo como siempre su libro mientras Sanji llegaba por detrás de ella a escondidas

Sanji-hola mi preciosa Robin-chwan que estas leyendo- al momento de abrazarla, que hizo que ella se sonrojara

Robin-una novela Sanji-san- con un poco de nerviosismo ya que todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a que el estuviera con ella

Sanji- y esta interesante-susurrándole al oído-mi amada

Robin-si, pero no tanto como tu-igual susurrándole y volteándose para quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios

Sanji-quieres que haga algo por ti

Robin-si-acercando sus labios a los de el para luego fundirse en un calido beso que para sorpresa de todos los presentes duro mas de diez minutos hasta que Usopp comenzó a hablar

Usopp-no creen que deberíamos separarlos ya, llevan un buen rato así

Chopper-no, quiero ver cuanto puede durar un humano besando a otro-fascinado con su investigación

Luffy-ha yo entiendo como pueden durar tanto

Aunque ninguno de los comentarios llego a oídos de los dos quienes continuaron con el beso como si este fuera el último, Zoro quien estaba de guardia los observaba un buen rato

Zoro-_si Nami los viera ahora seguro los mataría pero bueno ese ya no es mi problema aunque ahora que lo pienso Nami esta muy tranquila con todo esto como si… no ella no podría hacer eso, bueno debo seguir entrenando, ya que ese maldito cocinero se ha hecho mas fuerte-_mientras en otro lugar

Nami-_ha lo bueno de todo esto es que hoy es el turno de guardia de Sanji sin Robin ahí podré estar con el sin nadie mas, tal vez deba de planearlo mejor para que nada salga mal_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La noche había llegado se podían ver las estrellas que llenaban el cielo todos la banda de sombrero de paja se encontraba durmiendo a acepción de cierto rubio que se encontraba montando guardia, desde que supo que Robin estaba enamorada de el se lleno de una gran alegría al fin después de tanto tiempo su sueño se había realizado, pero en cuanto Zoro le dijo que Nami también lo estaba quedo realmente confuso.

Sanji hermoso esta el cielo cuando se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas y se siente la tranquilidad en el aire

Por otro lado Nami se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a cubierta tratando de no despertar a su compañera, al llegar escucho todo lo que decía su compañero

Nami-eso crees-dijo saliendo de su camarote con tono somnoliento y sensual

Sanji-hola Nami-san no te escuche llegar, ¿que haces levantada a esta hora?-al momento de quitarse su manta y dársela a ella

Nami-gracias Sanji-Kun pero no es necesario yo solo venia a tomar un poco de aire fresco

Sanji-¿por que Nami-san acaso te sientes mal?-al momento de tomar su mano lo que hizo que apareciera un leve rubor en ambos-lo siento Nami-san no quería molestarte

Nami-no hay problema Sanji-Kun pero no estoy enferma solo quería observar las estrellas-_por favor que diga que me quede con el_

Sanji-ya veo hoy parcialmente se ven hermosas, pero no tanto como tu mi adorada Nami-swan-al momento de sacar otro cigarrillo y empezar a fumar, ese comentario hizo que Nami se volviera a ruborizar

Nami_-¿que me esta pasando? no debería dejar que este tipo de comentarios me hagan sentir esto y mucho menos de ese idota_-gracias Sanji-Kun pero no deberías expresarte así de una mujer, cuando ya tienes a Robin.

Sanji-bueno esa es mi forma de actuar a supongo que no puedo cambiar como soy.

Nami- y a todo esto como va tu relación con ella.

Sanji-pues la verdad me siento muy feliz cuando estoy junto a ella, siempre tan sonriente, tan inteligente y tan hermosa, aun no entiendo como se fue a fijar en un idiota como yo.

Nami-_wow no pensé que en verdad la quisiera tanto pero bueno-_no digas esas cosas Sanji-Kun cualquier mujer vería muchas cualidades positivas en ti y es por eso que Robin se enamoro de ti-_al igual que yo, aun no puedo creer que le este diciendo estas cosas y peor que lo ame _

Sanji-gracias Nami-san eres muy amable

Así pasaron los minutos hablando y conversando alegremente de lo que pensaba cada uno poco a poco se iban conociendo mejor, desde los momentos más felices hasta los más tristes.

Zoro se encontraba vagando en una isla rodeada de varios árboles que conformaban el bosque

Zoro-¿Dónde demonios estoy? a esta isla esta desierta y no encuentro a ninguno de esos idiotas

?-al fin te encuentro Ronoa Zoro este será el día en que por fin te venza

Zoro-¿Quién dijo eso?

?- yo

De un árbol salio una chica peliazul con grandes gafas pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta del mismo color de su pelo, poseía al igual que Zoro una katana, es muy hermosa a pesar de ser un poco torpe, ella es parte de la marina su nombre era Tashigi

Zoro_-mierda otra vez ella que es lo que esta pasando-_al momento de tratar de huir pero la peliazul le había cortado el paso quedando frente a frente

Tashigi-esta vez no te vas a espacar de mi Ronoa Zoro, tendremos nuestro duelo aquí y ahora-desenfundando su katana

Zoro-_no puedo pelear con ella ¿que hago?_

Tashigi envistió a Zoro con su katana lo que hizo que el peliverde al intentar esquivarla tropezara cayendo mientras sujetaba a la peliazul lo que hizo que esta cayera encima de el a lo que ambos quedaron a ambos fijándose a los ojos cuando comenzaron a acercarse estaban escasos centímetros de sus labios

Zoro se despertó de súbito no tanto por lo que había pasado si no por el hecho de que el nunca había sentido algo así

Zoro_-¿que me ha pasado por que tuve ese sueño tan extraño?, debería salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco-_saliendo de su cuarto

Mientras tanto en la cubierta seguían hablando Nami y Sanji

Nami-Sanji-Kun quería preguntarte algo

Sanji-dime que es Nami-san

Nami- bueno no me lo vayas a tomara a mal pero ¿en verdad estas enamorado se Robin?

A Sanji esa pregunta le incomodaba un poco era cierto que amaba a Robin con toda su corazón pero aun no había dejado de querer a Nami

Sanji-pues la verdad Nami-san amo a Robin-Chan con toda mi alma y no se que haría sin ella

Nami se quedo helada ante esas palabras, ella había pensado que le diría que estaba enamorada de ella

Nami-ya veo Sanji-Kun-al momento de levantarse y soltar una lágrima-será mejor que me valla a dormir

Sanji-espera Nami-san ¿que tienes?-sujetándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera-_entones era cierto lo que ese marimo de mierda me había dicho ¡ella en verdad se enamoro de mi!_

Nami-déjame irme Sanji-Kun yo ya no tengo mas que hablar-tratando de no llorar

Sanji-ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti-suspirando-¿estas enamorada de mí?

Nami-si

Sanji-pero desde cuando siempre creí que solamente era un idiota para ti

Nami-la verdad no se cuando fue que paso, como siempre estabas coqueteando conmigo siempre creí que eras mío así ni yo misma me di cuenta y nunca te lo dije

Sanji-Nami-san yo….-lo mismo que había hecho Robin hizo Nami le beso antes de poder terminar de decir lo que pensaba

Ese beso fue largo ambos sentían como su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo que duraba después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire

Nami-y que tal te pareció Sanji-Kun-sonriendo

Sanji-me encanto pero

Nami-¿pero?

Sanji-yo estoy con Robin-Chan losiento pero aunque amo a ambas no se por cual decidir

Nami-así que amas a las dos

Sanji-no, no me refiero a eso Nami-san no me malinterpretes pero a las dos las quiero y no sabría a quien elegir

Nami-te voy a proponer algo

Sanji-¿que cosa?

Nami-según mis calculosa llegaremos a una isla dentro de 3 días

Sanji (interrumpiendo)-que bien ya casi no teníamos suministros

Nami-déjame terminar

Sanji-perdona prosigue

Nami-bueno como te iba diciendo llegaremos dentro de 3 días te daré hasta que lleguemos a esa isla para decidirte con cual de nosotras dos quieres estar

Sanji-pero Nami-san yo no podría

Nami- pero nada ese es el trato me voy te dejare pensarlo Sanji-Kun-con un tono mas provocativo-espero que escojas bien-entrando al camarote dejando a Sanji sin habla

Nami se incorporo a su cama y dijo mientras miraba a Robin-veremos a quien decide-tapándose y durmiéndose

Mientras tanto cierto espadachín había estado observado la conversación desde sus inicios

Zoro-_no pensaba que en verdad Nami lo hiciera pero bueno así es ella mejor me voy a dormir aun tengo sueño-_igual regresando a su cuarto

Sanji continuo estático unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de suceder

Sanji-¿_ahora que voy ha hacer? es cierto que amo a Nami-san pero también amo a Robin-Chan no sabría a cual de las dos elegir, pero tengo tres días tengo que pensar bien las cosas, ya casi sale el sol mejor voy a prepara el desayuno tal vez eso me despeje la mente un rato_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Después de que pasaron los tres días el sunny llego al anochecer a una pequeña isla, como había dicho Nami, era de tarde todos habían acabado de cenar y se retiraron a sus cuartos ecepto Sanji que estaba lavando los platos y Robin que estaba ayudándolo secándolos

Sanji-si quieres vete a dormir Robin-Chan terminare rápido con esto

Robin-no te preocupes Sanji-san, además necesitaba hablar contigo

Sanji-¿sobre que?-nervioso

Robin-Mañana se cumplirá los tres días que te dio Nami-san verdad

Al oír eso Sanji se quedo paralizado ¿Cómo es que elle lo sabía? y si lo sabía por que no dijo nada hasta ahora todas estas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza

Sanji-t-tu lo sabias

Robin-si, la noche que Nami salio hablar contigo tardo en regresar a la habitación así que utilice mi habilidad para escuchar todo lo que decían

Sanji-y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Robin-pues como Nami dijo tu tienes que decidir con quien de nosotras quieres estar

Sanji-pero Robin-Chan yo qui….-Robin lo callo besándolo apasionadamente, el también correspondió el beso pareciera que la vida se le iba la vida, ese beso revelaba cuanto Robin estaba enamorada de el, se separaron un poco y ella lo abrazo

Robin-yo te amo Sanji y aceptare tu decisión no importa que elija yo la respetare

Sanji-Robin yo… pero fue silenciado por el dedo de la arqueóloga

Robin-no digas nada, dilo enfrente de las dos-al terminar de decirlo salio de la cocina

La mente de Sanji era un caos en esos días no conseguía estar tranquilo ya que al final de eso tendría que decidir entre sus dos amadas, llegando a su cuarto se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir pero la preocupación no lo dejaba

A la mañana siguiente salio muy temprano de su camarote antes de que saliera el sol,

Aun no se había decidido y necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo

Sanji-_tal vez si recorro la isla un rato pueda finalmente decidir pero ¿que demonios estoy haciendo? jugar con los sentimientos de dos señoritas así, pero la verdad nunca pensé estar en una situación como esta, si la verdad siempre soñé con que ellas se enamoraran de mi_-saliendo de su camarote pero topándose con la persona que menos quería ver

Zoro-¿a donde crees que vas ceja rizada?

Sanji-_mierda tenia que ser el_-voy a salir marimo sal de mi camino

Zoro-y que vas hacer

Sanji-pues a comprar provisiones casi no tenemos

Zoro-no te hagas idiota se muy bien los que esta pasando entre tu y ellas-apuntando a la habitación de las chicas

Sanji-¿que todos en este barco lo saben? y que es lo que quieres

Zoro-saber tu respuesta, por que como ya te dije como las hagas sufrir te mato

Sanji-yo nunca las lastimaría marimo de mierda y sobre mi respuesta no lo se todavía

Zoro-vaya vaya así que el cocinero del amor no puede tomar una simple decisión

Sanji-¿simple? que es que no sabes lo que es estar enamorado

Zoro-si lo se, por eso se que es fácil elegir a la persona que amas por que como yo lo veo tu simplemente tienes atracción por una de ellas y a la otra la amas es así de simple

Sanji- en verdad debo de estar mal para que tú me des consejos

Zoro-cállate o te mato aquí mismo y ¿que vas a hacer?

Sanji-aun no lo he decidido si es cierto lo que dices no se de quien estoy enamorado

Zoro-(suspiro) bueno como hoy es el día supongo que puedo dejarte ir

Sanji-y aunque no me hubieras dejado yo te pateaba y me iba

Zoro-crees que seria a si de fácil-desenfundando su catana

Sanji-no tengo tiempo para esto necesito irme antes de que todos despierten

Zoro-vete ya si es lo que deseas pero hoy tendrás que decidirte

Con eso ultimo Zoro entro a su camarote mientras que Sanji salio del barco a recorrer la isla para encontrara la respuesta a su problema, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los demás se levantaron en el desayuno casi nadie hablo ya que cierto cocinero no se encontraba ahí todos se habían percatado ecepto Luffy

Luffy-hey Sanji más comida-voltio a ver a los lados-¿he? donde esta Sanji

Zoro-lo vi salir esta mañana creo que quería ver la isla y comprar algo de comida

Ussop-¿pero hay lugares abiertos tan temprano?

Fraky-no creo ni siquiera el sol había salido, me pregunto que SUPER asunto estará haciendo

Nami y Robin se miraron una a la otra un poco decepcionadas

Nami-hay que ir a buscarlo

Ussop-¿pero por que Nami?

Zoro-tu no discutas y vamos a buscar a ese idiota

Todos se dividieron para buscar a Sanji lo buscaban por todos lados y ni rastro de el pero como siempre Zoro se termino perdiendo

Zoro-¿en donde demonios estoy?, este lugar se me hace muy familiar pero donde lo he visto

?- al fin te encuentro Ronoa Zoro

Zoro-mierda esa voz no, no puede ser ella-volteo a verla-¡Tashigi!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Sanji se encontraba caminando por la isla perdido entres sus pensamientos que iba hacer, era cierto lo que decía Zoro el se había enamorado pero de ¿Quién? era de Nami o de Robin

Sanji-_mierda ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decidirme?_

En eso paso a lado de una pareja que se veían felices, cada uno de ellos disfrutaba la compañía del otro como desearía estar así con una de ellas, al llegar a un mercado pensó en comprar provisiones tal vez eso lo ayude en algo

Sanji-_bien, aclara tus ideas tu amas a Robin pero también a Nami, ¡NO! idiota estas decidiéndote por una de las dos y mejor comprare algo de comer tal vez eso ayude_

Mientras caminaba hacia un puesto de comida alcanzo a ver a lo lejos un mechón de pelo azul celeste caminando a lado de varios soldados

Sanji-¿no será?-se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y la vio si era ella era Vivi-¡VIVI-CHAN!-grito a todo pulmón

Al oír su nombre la peliazul volteo a donde provenía el grito y cual fue su asombro al ver a Sanji corriendo asía ella, cuando llego el la abrazo

Vivi- Sanji cuanto tiempo sin verte-correspondiendo el abrazo

Sanji-si ¿que haces por aquí no deberías estar en Arabasta?-dijo confundido

Vivi- por el momento no ya que estoy de visita en esta isla para atender un asunto importante, pero como están aquí vallamos con los demás me gustaría verlos a todos de nuevo y a los demás-refiriéndose a Brook, Franky y Robin

Sanji- deacuerdo pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo

Vivi-claro-se giro hacia sus guardias- chicos pueden ir a tomar un descanso estaré bien con el

Los soldados asistieron y se fueron dejándolos solos

Vivi- y deque querías hablar

Sanji-pues primero deberíamos irnos de aquí te lo contare en el camino

Vivi-¿irnos? a donde-pregunto extrañada

Sanji-a caminar por la isla es que lo que te voy a contar es algo de vida o muerte-y estaba en lo cierto ya que de la decisión que tomase una de sus dos damas sufriría

Vivi-deacuerdo vamos

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla se encontraba Zoro demasiado sorprendido de encontrar a Tashigi

Zoro-¿tu que haces aquí?

Tashigi-yo estoy en esta isla recabando información acerca de su paradero pero ya que estas aquí-desenfundado su catana-¡tengamos un duelo Ronoa Zoro!

Zoro-_mierda, ¿Por qué siempre con eso?_- espera yo no quiero tener un duelo contigo

Tashigi-pero yo si, se un hombre y enfréntame-al momento de envestir a Zoro pero el fue mas rápido y la sujeto de los brazos

Zoro-te dije que yo no quiero pelear contigo

Tashigi- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una mujer?-dijo furiosa

Zoro-por que yo no quiero hacerte daño

Tashigi- estas diciendo que soy débil para enfrentarte-con aun más ira

Zoro-no, por que jamás me perdonaría si te hiciera daño-lo dijo calmadamente

Tashigi- ¿que dijiste?- se notaba en su cara sorpresa

Zoro- nada-desviando la mirada y con el Sonrojo en su cara

Tashigi- no tu lo dijiste claramente que no te lo perdonarías si me hicieras daño-dijo ella algo impresionada- pero eso no importa no dejare que alguien como tu tenga una espada así-refiriéndose a la katana de kuina

Zoro-si te refieres a esta espada te contare como la conseguí

Tashigi-de seguro la robaste

Zoro le contó todo lo de su infancia, las derrotas que sufría con Kuina, la promesa que hizo y la muerte de su mejor amiga, al oír el relato Tashigi comenzó a derramar lágrimas

Zoro-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto extrañado

Tashigi- es que lo siento tanto te he juzgado muy mal

Zoro-no importa

Tashigi- será mejor que me valla de seguro Smoker-san ha de estar esperándome

Él lo miraba incrédulo, aparto la vista y una pequeña llama se prendió en sus mejillas, Tashigi trato de levantarse, pero algo la detuvo, era la mano de Zoro, ella se sonrojo

Tashigi-¿que estas haciendo?

Zoro-no quiero que te vallas- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Tashigi-pero…-antes de que pudiera decir algo Zoro la beso

Realmente Zoro no sabia por que lo hacia pero lo disfrutaba era una sensación indescriptible disfruta tenerla cerca

Ella por su parte en verdad se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para evitarlo por extraño que sonase ella también lo disfrutaba todo el odio que le tenia se había desvanecido, terminaron por separarse acusa del oxigeno

Tashigi- ¿Por qué me besaste?-en vez de que su tono sonara enojado era dulce

Zoro-por que- le susurro al odio-te amo

Tashigi-ha-se quedo atónita a lo que dijo pero se acerco a el y con el mismo tono-yo también

Zoro-entonces te iras

Tashigi-no creo que Smoker-san me necesite por ahora

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, disfrutando de cada momento que estaban cerca del otro por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos y no se iban a separa por nada del mundo, mientras tanto toda la tripulación seguía buscando a Sanji

Pero Sanji seguía caminando junto a Vivi, el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos ya que le costaba trabajo decirle todo lo que paso a Vivi se sentaron en una banca del lugar

Vivi-y ¿que era lo que querías hablar?-rompiendo el silencio

Sanji-pues digamos que tengo un problema de amor-dijo nervioso

Vivi-tu teniendo ese tipo de problemas no es posible-dijo sarcástica

Sanji-pongámoslo así estoy enamorado de dos chicas-sujeto sus manos- y no se por cual decidir- mirando sus ojos

Vivi_-¿esta enamorado de mí?, es muy buen chico pero yo solo lo veo como un amigo_ -lo siento Sanji pero yo solo te veo como un amigo-mirando sus manos

Al principio Sanji no comprendió pero al mirar sus manos sujetando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y se separo rápidamente ruborizado

Sanji-lo siento Vivi-Chan no era mi intención decirte eso-negando con la cabeza nervioso-de lo que estoy hablando es que estoy enamorado tanto de Nami-san como de Robin-Chan

Vivi-¿y eso que tiene?, tu siempre estas enamorado de cualquier chica que tengas en frente

Sanji-pero eso no es lo malo, ve te lo contare lo mas resumido posible, veras…-paso varios minutos después de contarle desde el día que Nami le dijo que lo odiaba hasta esta mañana-y eso es todo lo que paso

Vivi-no lo puedo creer-se tapo la boca con la mano-nunca llegue a pensar que Miss All Sunday además de estar con ustedes se enamoraría de ti y mucho menos Nami pero ¿ella no es mayor que tu?

Sanji-podrías llamarla Robin es que no me gusta que le digan así y si ella es 10 años mayor que yo pero eso a mi no me importa

Vivi-bueno, entonces hoy tienes que decidirte por una de las dos ¿verdad?

Sanji- si ese es problema que no se por cual decidir

Vivi-aun no entiendo, como dijo Bushido-san solo estas enamorada de una y la otra es simple atracción

Sanji-si y ese es el problema que no se cual de las dos amo, es en verdad desesperante

Vivi-a ver que tal si haces esto cierra los ojos

Sanji-ya

Vivi-ahora piensa en lo que has vivido con cada una de ellas desde que las conociste, cuando hablaban contigo todo y dime cual de las dos sientes que te roba el aliento en cada momento

Sanji recordó todo al terminar de pensar en todo ello en su mente aparecían las imágenes de una de ellas siempre tan feliz, tan hermosa sentía como su corazón latía a cada momento que pasaba junto a ella, cuando la beso se sentía completo así supo a cual amaba

Sanji-tenemos que volver lo mas rápido posible-levantándose rápidamente

Vivi-y ¿ya sabes a cual de las dos amas?-dijo sonriendo

Sanji-¡SI!-al momento de abrazarla-al fin se ha cual de las dos amo y voy a decírselo ahora mismo

Vivi-pero deberías hablar con las dos antes de decírselo

Sanji-así es-sacando un cigarro-pues vamos

Vivi-deacuerdo

Mientras caminaban se encontraron a Robin y a Chopper

Chopper-mira halla es Sanji y además viene con alguien

Sanji-ola chicos miren a quien encontré-señalando a Vivi

Chopper-¡VIVI!-abrazándola a moco suelto-cuanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho

Vivi-Hola Chopper yo también te extrañe, hola a ti también Miss… es decir Robin-sonriendo

Robin-mucho gusto princesa-san-estrechando su mano

Sanji-Robin podría hablar contigo un momento

Robin-claro Sanji

Los dos se apartaron del lugar para hablar a solas dejando a Vivi y a Chopper

Robin- y ¿de que querías hablar Sanji?

Sanji-ya he tomado mi decisión


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Los demás se habían reunido en el barco ecepto Robin, Chopper y Zoro

Nami-¿lograron encontrarlo?

Usopp- no lo hemos encontrado en ningún lado pareciera que estaba huyendo de algo

Franky-el narizotas tiene razón ya lo hemos buscado por toda la isla y ni rastro del cocinero

Nami-y ustedes

Brook-no lo hemos visto Nami-san hemos recorrido la isla, con este calor hace que mi piel se queme pero claro yo no tengo piel YOHOHOHO

Luffy-los siento Nami pero no lo encontramos y además ya tengo hambre

Nami-bueno ya, ¿han visto a Zoro, Robin o Chopper?

Usopp-no pero conociendo a Zoro ha de estar perdido y Chopper se fue junto a Robin han de seguir buscándolo

Brook-miren ahí viene Zoro-san acompañado de una chica de pelos azules

Y era cierto a lo lejos venia caminado Zoro junto a Tashigi conversando muy alegremente agarrados de las manos, cosa que sorprendió a toda la tripulación

Zoro-hola ya encontraron al idiota

Todos seguían sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo hasta que Nami decidió hablar

Nami-ah Zoro ¿quien es la chica que te acompaña?-pregunto aun sorprendida

Tashigi-a mucho gusto mi nombre es Tashigi-estrechando su mano con la de Nami

Luffy-¡aaaaaaa es la chica que acompaña al tipo humoso!

Tashigi-Smoker

Luffy-¿que?

Tashigi-así se llama mi superior Smoker-san

Nami-y ¿que haces aquí?-soltó rápidamente-no será para llevarte a Luffy ¿cierto?

Tashigi-no en realidad…-desvío la mirada pero en sus mejillas se apreciaba un tono rojizo

Zoro-ella va a vivir con nosotros de hoy en adelante

La sorpresa hizo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo ecepto Brook que a el se le callo la mandíbula

Zoro-¿algún problema?-dijo tomando la mano de Tashigi con mirada desafiante al resto

Nami-no, no claro que no ¿pero como? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

Zoro-pues verán…-rascándose la cabeza

**-Flashback-**

En medio del bosque Zoro y Tashigi se seguían besando sin que les importara el mundo, se separaron poco a poco

Tashigi-oye y ¿que hacías por aquí?-pregunto recobrando el aliento

Zoro-es cierto-golpeándose la frente-estoy buscando al idiota de la tripulación

Tashigi-¿a quien?-pregunto riéndose un poco

Zoro-al estupido cocinero no sabemos donde pueda estar

Tashigi-¿en serio? yo pensaba que eras tú

Zoro-así y que te hizo pensar eso ¿he?-cruzado de brazos

Tashigi-pues quien fue el que dijo "¿Dónde demonios estoy?"-imitando la voz de Zoro

Zoro-bueno, bueno esta bien que alguien se perdía de vez en cuando ¿no?

Tashigi-la verdad es que me han informado que tú te pierdes siempre

Zoro-bueno tengo mal sentido de orientación

Tashigi-¿mal?, yo diría que no tienes nada de sentido de orientación

Zoro-no importa, siempre termino en el lugar que deseo así que por eso no hay problema

Tashigi-bueno ya se hace tarde y de seguro Smoker-san ya me ha de estar esperando, espero volverte a ver otra vez Zoro

Zoro-si yo también-esto lo dijo sin muchos ánimos

Tashigi-hasta luego-le dio un último beso y dio la vuelta para irse

Zoro ya sabia que estaba enamorado de esa Marine desde que la conoció se parecía tanto a kuina pero era mejor, ella demostró ser una mujer fuerte desde el principio, tan alegre, siempre interesada en la seguridad de los demás

No soporto verla marcharse al fin había aceptado sus sentimientos y era correspondió lo mejor de todo, así que sin que pudiese detenerse abrazo por detrás a Tashigi haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Tashigi-¿que haces? ya te dije que necesito irme-tratando de zafarse del abrazo

Zoro-no quiero que te vallas-sin soltarla

Tashigi-pero necesito irme ya te dije que me están esperando, suéltame-dejando de forcejear

Zoro- no, por que si te suelto te iras y tal vez no te vuelva a ver

Tashigi-entonces ¿que quieres que haga?-con la mirada baja

Zoro-ven conmigo-dijo volteándola para verlo a los ojos

Tashigi-¿que?-dijo totalmente sorprendida

Zoro-que vengas conmigo, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro, jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño-_jamás pensé decir algo como esto _

Tashigi-¿crees que no puedo defenderme sola?-dijo con tono triste y dulce

Zoro-no, se que eres fuerte pero como ya te dije no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara

Tashigi-pero ¿y mi trabajo? tu eres un pirata yo un marine que te hace pensar que aceptare irme contigo

Zoro-vamos sabes que te amo y yo también se que me amas así que por que no vienes conmigo

Tashigi-y ¿tu por que no vienes conmigo?

Zoro-lo siento no puedo si me convirtiera en marine no podría cumplir mi sueño, además jamas seguiría ordenes de nadie y eso solo sabes

Tashigi-tienes razón

Zoro-entonces ¿vendrás conmigo si o no?

Tashigi-este bien iré contigo, pero con una condición

Zoro-¿Cuál?-pregunto un tanto desconcertado

Tashigi-que en caso de que Smoker-san valla a buscarme y me pida regresar no protestara, deacuerdo yo eligiere si regreso o no

Zoro-esta bien-y la vuelve a abrazar-pero no le digas de esto a nadie mas de todo lo que te acabo de decir ¿ok?

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Tashigi-y por eso estoy aquí

Brook-mis oídos nunca escucharon algo tan hermoso, pero claro no tengo oídos YOHOHOHO

Franky-rayos que hermoso, ¡JODER!-llorando como siempre

Nami-no conocíamos eso lado tuyo Zoro

Luffy-JA JA JA JA JA JA, que divertidos eres Zoro

Zoro-¡OYE, NO TE DIJE QUE NO SE LO DIJIERAS A NADIE!-grito completamente rojo

Tashigi-yo nunca te dije que si, además son tus nakamas deben saber la razón por la que estoy aquí, yo solo conté esa parte

Zoro-¡pero yo iba a omitir esa parte!-dijo ya mas tranquilo-bueno mínimo el ero-Cook no estaba aquí para burlarse, oye Luffy

Luffy-¿que?

Zoro-entonces ¿Tashigi puede ser nuestra Nakama?

Luffy-claro que puede unirse

Tashigi-gracias por aceptarme

Luffy-no hay problema, ahora solo hay que encontrar a Sanji

Tashigi-te refieres a un chico alto, rubio y con traje con un cigarrillo en la boca

Nami-si ¿lo has visto?-pregunto esperanzada

Tashigi-si antes de encontrarme con Zoro, vi que estaba hablando con una chica de pelo azul celeste

Nami-¿azul celeste?, no conocemos a nadie de esta isla y menos a alguien con pelo azul

Tashigi-ya recordé quien era esa chica ella es la princesa de arabasta es…

Luffy-VIVI-grito señalando al horizonte donde efectivamente venia caminado Vivi junto con Sanji, Robin y Chopper

Vivi-ola muchachos ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo al momento de subir al barco y con cargando a Chopper como a un muñeco

Luffy-que alegría que estés aquí- abrazándola poniendo en medio a Chopper

Nami-Vivi ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto también abrazándola

Vivi-estaba arreglando un asunto de mi padre pero ya lo termine me dirigía al barco para regresar a arabasta cuando, escuche que alguien me llamaba era Sanji

Nami volteo a ver a Sanji y a Robin, pero había algo extraño en Robin tenia la cabeza baja sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes pero con la mano entrelazada con la de Sanji

Nami-_¿no será que ya ha tomado una decisión?, entonces eso quiere decir que me escogió a mí, pero entones ¿Por qué la toma de la mano?-_se seguía preguntado una y otra vez

Sanji-Nami-san podría hablar contigo-ignorando a los demás, y soltando la mano de Robin con suma delicadeza-en la cocina

Nami-claro Sanji-kun-entrando con el a la cocina

Tashigi-¿que es lo que pasa entre esos tres?-en susurro a Zoro

Zoro-recuerdas que te conté que estaba buscándolo

Tashigi-si

Zoro-digámoslo así ellas dos están enamoradas de ese idota y el tenia que escoger entre una de ellas dos y por eso escapo

Tashigi-¿en serio?

Zoro-si, pero creo que ya ha tomado una decisión-_eso espero-_¿oye Robin, que te dijo el idiota?

Robin-el me dijo que se los dirá cuando termine de hablar con Nami

Mientras tanto ella recordaba lo que había hablado con Sanji

_**Hasta aquí le dejo no se pero me gusta el suspenso**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

_**-Flashback-**_

Sanji-Robin podría hablar contigo un momento

Robin-claro Sanji

Los dos se apartaron del lugar para hablar a solas dejando a Vivi y a Chopper, los dos se encaminaron al mismo lugar donde antes estaba sentado con Vivi, en el transcurso del camino había crecido un largo silencio entre los dos, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no uno que no necesitaba palabras

Sanji-Robin solo quería decirte que ya he tomado mi decisión-al momento de que ambos se sentaran

Robin-¿Cuál es?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón no podía descifrar en sus ojos la respuesta como siempre lo hacia

Sanji-sabes-dijo desviándose del tema-yo siempre había pensado que algo como esto jamás me iba a poder suceder por que ya sabes que soy un…

Robin-mujeriego-dijo completando su frase-si eso ya lo sabía pero ¿Por qué dices que jamás te sucedería algo así, a que te refieres?

Sanji-pues a que algún día iba a encontrar a alguien que me amara-dijo tranquilamente soltando una bocanada de aire de su cigarro

Robin-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo asustada y algo nerviosa

Sanji-simple, siempre he sido un mujeriego que solamente había pensado hacer algo con una mujer "sexo" simplemente eso, por que solo era algo que creía era el amor

Robin-¿QUE?-algo no estaba bien ¿Por qué rayos le estaba diciendo eso?

Sanji-si eso era lo que pensaba antes pero-una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-después de saber que es realmente el amor y encontrar que esa persona y saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos tengo una nueva perspectiva de lo que pensaba

Robin-y ¿Cuál es?

Sanji-que soy un idiota, ahora mismo me pateo a mi mismo mentalmente al poder haber pensado así de un concepto tan puro y hermoso, por que ahora se lo que realmente es

Robin-y que es para ti exactamente-pregunto tranquila e impaciente por la respuesta

Sanji-lo que siento por ti-al segundo de terminar la frase tomo la mejilla de Robin y la beso sin que ella atinara a reaccionar, en verdad estaba pasando el la había escogido a ella en vez de su a querida Nami-swan

Este beso era diferente, era beso en el que recorría sus labios con entusiasmo, colmando el beso de pasión, ardor, calor, fogosidad, fervor, locura… ella trató de separarse de él pero…Ha! Qué trató? Tal vez "imaginó" que debía separase de él pero, "tratar"? Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas pero lo único que logró fue abrazarlo y besarlo con toda la pasión que podía. Ese beso era como un sueño, estaba más cargado de pasión que los anteriores, que habían sido tiernos, pero este desprendía fuego ardiente. Ella sentía los dedos de él recorriendo su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura para que no escapara…escapar? Como si quisiera escapar de algo tan…intenso, maravilloso…, se separaron lentamente

Sanji-y lo que siento por ti, es amor Robin-Chan-sin dejar de abrazarla-y prometo jamás separarme de ti

Robin-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo ella colocando la cabeza en su pecho aun con la respiración agitada

Sanji-dime

Robin-¿Por qué me escogiste?-no es que lo dudara pero a Nami siempre la había amado

Sanji-simple, es por que cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, antes te veía como una mujer sensual y hermosa pero con el tiempo he visto más cualidades de ti, siempre tan inteligente, alegre aunque se que aveces esas sonrisas son falsas, pero te prometo que voy hacer que todas sean reales por que te amo

Robin no podría creer lo que estaba pasado, le estaba diciendo la verdad la amaba a ella pero en ese momento se le vino la imagen de Nami a la mente

Robin-y ¿que pasara con Nami?

Sanji-supongo que tendré que hablar con ella con respecto a todo esto, bueno vámonos, hay que ir al barco-levantándose y ayudándola a ella a levantarse

Robin-solo te quiero decir que yo también te amo

Sanji-y yo a ti Robin-Chan

Después de eso regresaron a donde Vivi y Chopper donde les explicaron que tenían que ir al barco ya que llevaban rato buscándolo

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Mientras los demás estaban un tanto extrañados por la respuesta de Robin ya que desearían saber que era la decisión que había tomado Sanji tuvieron que aguantar hasta que Nami y Sanji salieran de hablar, pero al parecer no se lograba escuchar nada ¿que rayos hablaban?

Al cabo de entrar Sanji cerro la puerta para que pudiera hablara con ella a solas, ambos se sentaron el la mesa uno enfrente del otro, estuvieron un largo rato en silencio pero a diferencia del que tuvo con Robin este si era incomodo ya que ni el mismo sabia que podía decirle a Nami con las palabras adecuadas

Nami-y dime Sanji-Kun ¿de que querías hablar?-rompiendo el incomodo silencio

Sanji-ya he tomado mi decisión-hablando seriamente

Nami-y dime ¿cual es?

Sanji-pues veras no se como decirte esto pero te lo diré de todas formas he elegido a Robin

Nami- _he elegido a Robin, he elegido a Robin, he elegido a Robin-_esa frase se repetía continuamente mientras su boca tomaba un sabor amargo y su corazón se rompía, Sanji iba a repetir lo mismo en caso de que Nami no hubiera escuchado-¿Que? ¡La escogiste a ella!

Sanji-si-fue una simple respuesta

Nami-pero ella es mayor que tu, es 10 años mayor que tu como podrían tener una relaciona si-eso no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación

Sanji-a mi no me molesta-una sonrisa surco su rostro-por que me he dado cuenta de que la amo

Nami-no decías que tu me amabas a mi-dijo exasperada

Sanji-tienes razón, yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero me he dado cuenta de es Robin con la que quiero estar

Nami-ya veo-bajo la mirada mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-si eso es todo lo que me querías decir me voy-se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

Sanji-espera-el también se levanto y la tomo de las manos

Nami-¿que quieres? ya dejaste las cosas en claro tu estas con ella-volvió a repetirlo pero con un tono sumamente triste

Sanji-si pero solo quiero decirte que te amo

Nami-¿Que? que rayos te sucede me acabas de decir que amas a Robin y me vienes a decir también que me amas es acaso un maldito juego para ti

Sanji-no, yo si te amo pero no como tú quieres, yo te amo como mi hermana y siempre cuidaré de ti Nami-san solamente eso puedo hacer-se acerco y la abrazo

Nami-¿entonces por eso siempre es que arriesgas tu vida una y otra vez?-dijo algo sorprendida-por que me consideras tu hermana-aunque sonara tonto ella siempre supo que no profesaba amor de un hombre a una mujer en sus acciones

Sanji-exacto, por que te considero como una hermana, una gran amiga que a veces se mete en tantos problemas y que debo de estar salvándola a cada momento-dijo riendo por lo bajo

Nami-¡hey! yo debería decir eso sobre ti, ya que tú no eres muy precavido que digamos-también río por que ahora se daba cuenta de que ella lo quería de la misma manera

Sanji-creo que deberíamos salir a ver a los demás no crees Nami-Chan-su tono se oía divertido

Nami-que ahora Nami-"Chan" que me consideres pequeña no significa que ahora puedas cambiarme la referencia

Sanji-¿Por qué no? a mi me suena mejor Nami-Chan que Nami-san o que crees tu

Nami-no por el hecho de que me trates como una niña me vas a decir Nami-Chan

Sanji-¿entonces no te puedo llamar así?

Nami-claro, si ahora yo te puedo llamar Sanji-Chan a ver ¿que te parece?

Sanji-a mi no me molesta, así que de ahora en adelante yo también te voy a llamar así

Nami-por mi perfecto ni que me molestara-giro soltando el abrazo-hay que ir con los demás no crees

Sanji-supongo que si vamos-afuera se escucho varias personas corriendo

Ambos salieron de la cocina encontrándose con los demás, con todas las miradas de los presentes en diferentes direcciones, al parecer ya no tendría que platicar nada de lo que habían hablado

_**EPILOGO**_

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del cuarto 2 figuras se encontraban dentro de una cama, la primera de ellas era el cocinero un poco mas crecido su aspecto a cambiado ahora cubre su ojo derecho y muestra su ojo izquierdo. Le creció una barba oscura y bigote en su labio superior. También el espiral de la ceja esta al comienzo de esta, no al final como era anteriormente.

Mientras que la siguiente figura es una mujer de piel morena y su pelo negro azabache ha crecido lo suficiente como para cubrirle toda la espalda. Su flequillo ha desaparecido su aspecto no había cambiado tanto como el del cocinero, ambos se remueven al sentir la luz en sus rostros

Sanji-buenos días mi hermosa flor-dijo acariciando su rostro y dándole un beso

Robin-buenos días Sanji-dijo devolviendo le beso

Sanji-sabes te ves muy hermosa cuando estas desnuda-dijo con una sonrisa picara, tratando de recrear lo que habían echo

Robin-igualmente-aunque para Robin se necesita mucho mas para caer-sabes anoche te escuche murmurar algo en sueños que era-tratando de cambiar el tema

Sanji-otra vez volví a soñar que estaba en la isla de esos malditos okamas-sentía como el enojo empezaba a crecer pero al oír reír a su esposa se tranquilizo

Robin-¿todavía sigues con eso? ya han pasado 3 años desde que nos volvimos a encontrar y no puedes superarlo-dijo con tono dulce

Sanji-pero eso fue mortal para mí-dijo llevándose la mano al pecho-no pude estar contigo durante 2 años

Robin-si, lo se recuerdo que cuando nos volvimos a ver tú no podías dejar de desangrarte a cada momento que me veías estuviste a punto de morir 2 veces

Sanji-es que eras tan sensual y hermosa-solo provoco que su esposa soltara otra pequeña risa

Robin-bien, voy a meterme a bañar-levantándose y encaminadose al baño

Sanji-si mi preciosa flor mientras yo preparare un gran desayuno para ti mi princesa-saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación ya vestido

Robin solo sonrío ante este gesto y pensar que depuse de dos años de estar casados aun seguía siendo el muchachito enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, mientras se bañaba reacordaba que justamente el día en que habían logrado conquistar el Grand Line el le había propuesto matrimonio

_**-Flashback-**_

La luna iluminaba todo el manto nocturno creando un espectáculo realmente hermoso mientras nuestra arqueóloga miraba las estrellas, pero pronto cedió cuenta que alguien la observaba desde lejos

Robin-sabes puedes acompañarme si quieres

Sanji-como supiste que era yo-pregunto saliendo de su escondite

Robin-ya se que tu serias el único observándome-respondió tranquilamente

Sanji-que hermosas son-dijo mirando al cielo

Robin-si jamás pensé que llegaríamos hasta aquí

Sanji-¿dudabas de que lo lográramos?

Robin-no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de que por fin pude saber el vacío de los 100 años

Sanji-me alegra de que hallas podido lograr tu sueño-en esa frase se podía percibir la tristeza escondida

Robin-no deberías estar triste Sanji el mar es demasiado grande en algún lugar debe de estar el all blue-el solo negó con la cabeza

Sanji-de hecho ahora mismo estoy convencido de que no existe

Robin-no digas eso siempre hay que tener esperanza-dijo tratando de animarlo

Sanji-tal vez tengas razón, ¿que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

Robin-yo- esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Robin-no lo se supongo que seguir viajando, seguir investigando por mas pedazos de historia disueltos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sanji-bueno era simple curiosidad además de que quería hacerte una pregunta importante-metió la mano dentro de su saco, al momento de que se arrodillaba-Robin ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-mostrando un anillo con un gran diamante arriba

Robin…-ella no podía articular palabra alguna ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? quería decirle que si pero sus boca no atinaba a reaccionar

Sanji-supongo que tu silencio es un…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración ella había juntado sus labios con los suyos-supongo que eso es un si ¿verdad?

Robin-claro que me casare contigo Sanji-dijo casi gritando y juntando de nuevo sus labios en un apasiónate beso

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Al siguiente día habían dado a conocer su compromiso a toda la tripulación, y la fiesta no se hizo esperar celebrando que por fin Luffy se había convertido en el rey de los piratas y el futuro matrimonio de Robin y Sanji, a pesar de los inconvenientes lograron llegar al la primera mitad del GRAND LINE para empezar ahí su nueva vida

Se casaron unos 5 meses después de todo, en la boda asistieron todas las personas que habían conocido y ahí conoció a su suegro que le pareció algo brusco pero a leguas se mostraba que quería mucho al "mocoso" como el le llamaba, aunque la felicidad no duro mucho ya que para la Marina una boda donde hay un gran numero de piratas y el rey de los piratas además de su tripulación es demasiado jugoso para dejar ir

Pero eso no provoco la minima interferencia ya que ellos ya lo tenían previsto la boda seria en una isla y la recepción y el banquete en otra, fue algo graciosa su boda ya que recuerda como el padre trataba de hablar lo mas alto y rápido posible para salir de ahí inmediatamente ya que estaba siendo consumida por las balas de cañón que caía sobre la isla, y donde todos trataban de repelerlos, cuando el dijo puede besar a la novia el salio corriendo sin decir mas, mientras ellos dos disfrutaban de eso beso que unía sus vidas, aunque no fue la mejor boda del mundo ella no la cambiaria por nada

Salio del bañarse se vistió y bajo las escaleras al parecer el también había echo lo mismo de su padre, Franky le construyo un barco similar pero mas grande que el Baratie pero tenia la misma forma, ellos no eran los únicos en el, ya que también necesitaban empleados pero hoy habían salido con sus familias y no regresarían ya que Sanji les había dado la semana libre, al ver la mesa se asombro de la gran cantidad de comida que había en ella si solo eran ellos dos

Robin-Sanji ¿por que tanta comida?-pregunto mientras el rubio regresaba de la cocina

Sanji-a es que acaba de Llamarme el estupido Marimo para decirme que vendría a comer antes de irnos-aunque no lo demostraran ellos dos tenían una gran y extraña amistad después de volverse a encontrar

Robin-ya veo espero que no se pierda

Sanji-no lo creo ya que viene con Tashigi-san al parecer el Marimo logro al fin poder declararle matrimonio

Robin-¿en serio? bueno no me extraña ya que cuando ella nos dejo antes de que nos separaran Zoro había sufrido mucho

Sanji-si lo recuerdo aun no puedo creer que justamente después de entra al nuevo mundo ella aceptara regresar con el

Robin-si pero debemos apurarnos ya que falta una semana para la boda de Nami y Luffy, ya que nos va a tomar mucho tiempo poder llegar con ellos

Sanji-si además de que Luffy quiere que prepare todo la comida-dijo sacando un cigarrillo pero que antes de encenderlo lo tiro por la ventana-no mejor no

Robin-¿Por qué?

Sanji-flor estas embarazada no voy a arriesgarme a nada y menos a fumar aquí dentro-dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa y acariciaba su vientre

Robin-(suspiro) tienes razón dentro de 7 meses seremos padres-sonrío ya que desde pequeña había tenido el deseo de poder formar una familia y ahora se hacia realidad

Sanji-y cual podria ser un buen Nombre-poniendo la mano en el mentón

Robin-no ¿crees que es muy temprano todavía para pensar en el nombre?-dijo tranquila

Sanji-por supuesto que no, ahora mismo podemos decir cual seria un buen Nombre, ¿tu has pensado uno?

Robin-bueno he pensado en 2 en caso de que sea Niño Saul y si es Niña Olvia-dijo con cierta melancolía

Sanji-perfectos-grito emocionado-si esos nombres te gustan están perfectos para mí-dijo abrazándola

Robin-Sabes, que te amo-devolviéndole el abrazo

Sanji-y yo a ti mi preciosa flor, espero que llegue rápido, sino no me dar tiempo de llegar y preparar toda la comida

Robin-tranquilo llegaremos a tiempo nada mas hay que esperar que la marina no nos ataque como en nuestra boda ya que ahora es la boda del rey de los piratas

Sanji-es cierto si no llegan en 10 minutos nos vamos sin ellos

Robin-siempre tan impaciente-dijo sin soltarse

Sanji-claro por eso no pude aguantar ni un día más lejos de ti, cuando te propuse que te casaras conmigo-haci ambos se quedaron abrazados esperando a que llegaran los demás

A pesar de que tuvieron muchos problemas a lo largo de su relación ahora estaban ahí, en una vida nueva donde ninguno de los dos permitiría que se alejara del otro

_**Aquí termina la historia les agradezco mucho que hayan leído la historia hasta luego**_


End file.
